Idővonal
Tanács előtti időszak (37,000,000 BCE - 500 BCE) 37,000,000 BCE Egy ismeretlen űrutazó faj beindít egy részecskegyorsítót egy Kaszás körül, a Mnemosyne bolygó közelében. Ez áthatol a Kaszáson, és folytatja útját az űrön keresztül,végül lecsap a Klendagon bolygón, egy földrajzi érdekességet, a Great Rift Valley-t létrehozva. 298,000 BCE Az ősi arthenn faj virágzik a Zelene rendszerben, a Helyme bolygón élve,míg egy ismeretlen eset minden élőlény eltöröl a bolygó felszínéről. Szinténcsak jelen voltak az Ephon, a rendszer egy másik bolygóján, mely egy ősi orbitális robbanás nyomait hordozta magán,és éltek még a Gaelon-on, melyen helium-3-at bányásztak. 125,000 BCE Ancient spacefaring races called the thoi'han and inusannon fight over the planet Eingana, littering the planet with the debris of hundreds of starships. Refined element zero scattered by broken drive cores contaminates the environment, causing many native species to go extinct and those that survive to show a tendency to develop biotic powers. 48,000 BCE: A Protheánok bukása Prothean civilizáció A Protheánok, egy galaxis-szerte ismert civilizáció, csatlakozott a mass relay hálózathoz, majd rejtélyesen eltűntek, csupán romokat hagyva maguk után. A régészek később úgy gondolták, egy kataklizma semmisítette meg őket. 1900 BCE Tuchanka, a krogan anyabolygó eléri a nukleáris korszakot. Egy az egész bolygóra kiterjedő nukleáris háború miatt beköszönt a nukleáris tél. A nagymértékű pusztulás miatt a krogan társadalom felbomlik kisebb egymás ellen harcoló klánokra. 1800 BCE Egy szupernova meghajtja az Mu Relayt, az egyetlen hozzáférési pontot a távoli Pangaea Expanse-re. A szupernova által valahol a sűrű ködben elrejtve, a Relay helyzete gyakorlatilag évszázadokig eltűnt. Később, a rachnik újra felfedezték azt. 580 BCE Miután kifejlesztek a többnyire prothean technológián alapuló fénynél-gyorsabb hajtóművet, az aszári nép elkezdi felfedezni a térköz relék hálózatát és vele együtt a ezeknek a központját is a Fellegvárat. 520 BCE A Salarianok felfedezik a Fellegvárat És diplomáciai kapcsolatot létesítenek az Asarikkal Council Era - Formation (500 BCE - 1 CE) 500 BCE Founding of the Citadel Council The Citadel The Citadel Council is formed. The asari and salarians together colonize the Citadel and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the Council. This year is also known as 0 GS, the beginning of the Galactic Standard (GS) timeline. As a gesture of openness with their new asari allies, the Salarian Union opens the records of the League of One. Under threat, the League responds by assassinating the whole inner cabinet of the Union; Special Tasks Group operatives then wipe out the League. The turian Unification War begins. First contact is made with the volus although at first they are not permitted a permanent embassy on the Citadel. With their participation, a single galactic currency known as the credit is eventually established, linking all galactic economies. 300 BCE The Council agrees to grant the volus the honor of being the first species with an embassy at the Citadel, but not a Council seat. 200 BCE - 1 CE The batarians post an embassy, a century or more after first contact. The asari stumble into the elcor home system, and help the elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay. "Within one elcor lifetime" they establish a regular trade route to the Citadel and soon post an embassy. First contact is made with the hanar and the quarians. The quarians later post an embassy. de:Zeitlicher Ablauf en:Timeline es:Cronología it:Cronologia degli Eventi fr:Chronologie Univers Mass Effect pl:Oś Czasu ru:Хронология uk:Хронологія Kategória:Mass Effect Kategória:Háttér Kategória:Játék információ